Somewhere Out There
by pclark
Summary: Just a oneshot about Kagome wishing for her one love.  Sesshomaru has been watching her and overhears her wish and lets his feeling be known.  Dedicated to VampiricDogdemoness19.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own "Somewhere Out There" it is by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram.**

**Authors Note: This is for VampiricDogdemoness19. To thank her for enjoying and sticking by my fics.**

* * *

It was another frosty clear winter night in the village of Edo. Everyone was sleeping all but one little priestess. She couldn't sleep and she swept her gaze over her hut companions. Making sure they were asleep then quietly she left the hut.

Kagome sighed as she exited the hut she shared with her mentor, Kaede, and her grandfather. She loved them both dearly but she couldn't stay in the village at night. All day she would watch the villagers, her friends, and her "new to the past " family be in love or fall in love.

She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Why she couldn't have someone to love her. She had so much love to give. Inuyasha had been her first love and he didn't love her as more than a friend. Hojo had been another love but it was puppy love and then there was Sesshomaru.

She didn't know how or when but she had fallen for him. She didn't pursue him because she was sure that he wouldn't want her to taint his bloodline because she was human. So she watched everyone else fall in love and as the days went by; the harde it became for her.

Today had been especially hard on her. Today her mother had remarried, she had remarried a human lord. When Kagome found a way to bring her family to the past she didn't expect to have additions to her family. Her grandfather had fallen for Kaede and they married. Soon after their wedding her mother had met a Lord and fell for him, now they were married.

So now she had a new grandmother and a new stepfather. She also knew that Sota was courting a girl. She couldn't help but think that her little brother was going to be married before she and probably with children. When she had brought that up to her mother she told her that there was someone out there, somewhere out there, waiting for her. All she had to do was be patient.

Soon she made it to her desired destination, a field that held violets in the spring but now held tall grass and frost. It had a clear veiw of the stars and the full moon. That was why Kagome came there was to see the stars and the moon to clear her thoughts.

Even though she went to clear them they never cleared. Her mothers' words would ring in her ears and then everything that was related to those words would ring loud and clear through her head. Everything related such as poems, writings, and even songs would ring loud and clear.

Then there was just that one song that even had some of what her mother said right in the song. On top of that it was night and the moon was out just like in the song. It made her want to break down and cry just to think that someone was out there thinking of her. Out there loving her but was so far away from her.

What she didn't know was that someone was very close to her. He was watching her that very minute with his golden eyes and loving her too. Kagome had never known that he was there and that was how he had wanted it; that was until he felt how heavy her sorrow was. It had always been so heavy as of late but it was so heavy that night, Sesshomaru was surprised that she hadn't caved and became depressed.

He knew why she felt sad and he wanted to erase the sadness but he wasn't sure if she would accept him or reject him. He, Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection was afraid of rejection from a tiny ningen onna. That kept him from pursuing her and now that her sorrow was tainting the air he was stuck at a fork in the road. One way saying comfort her even if she later rejected him and the other saying not to put himself out there for the rejection.

He really was torn but Kagome made up his mind for him. She had quietly began to pour her heart out; thinking only the moon and stars were out to witness her heart ached and tears.

_"Somewhere out there _

_Beneath the pale moonlight _

_Someones thinking of me _

_And loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there _

_Someones saying a prayer _

_That we'll find one another _

_In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know _

_How very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing _

_On the same bright star_

_And when the night wind _

_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think we're sleeping _

_Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there _

_If love can see us through _

_Then we'll be together _

_Somewhere out there _

_Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know _

_How very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing _

_On the same bright star_

_And when the night wind _

_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think we're sleeping _

_Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there _

_If love can see us through _

_Then we'll be together _

_Somewhere out there _

_Out where dreams come true..." she finished and began to cry her pain out._

"Why never me?" she asked aloud.

Sesshomaru felt his heart clench tight at her question. Did she think so little of herself?

"Why? Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Strong enough?" she asked aloud.

Sesshomaru recieved his answer. She thought so little of herself and it made him angry. Why did she think so little of herself?

"It hurts. I want more than my friends and families love. I want someone to spend my life with, someone to share my love. I wish that someone will love me." she said.

Rejection be damned! He wasn't going to sit there any longer and listen to her cry for someones' love. especially when he loved her.

"I love you miko." he said clearly.

Kagome jumped and when she saw him she began wiping her tears away from her eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello Sesshomaru. What are you doing so close to the village?" she asked.

"Watching over you." he stated.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes miko, you. You reckelssly wander out here during the night, every night for the past month. You shouldn't do that unless you carry a weapon or have a mate to come with you." he said.

"Mate, yeah right. I will have better luck finding my bow." she said.

"Why is that miko?" he asked.

"I don't do well with men. They don't ever seem to want me as more than a friend." she said sadly.

"Not true miko. I want you as more than a friend." he said lightly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I love you miko and I will not repeat myself." he said.

"You do? Really?" she asked.

He only nodded. Kagome felt her hearts' pain begin to recede. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to get closer to her and look into her eyes.

"Do you want to be with me miko?" he asked.

"Yes. Please call me Kagome." she said.

"No, I like miko." he said.

"Ok. Sesshomaru when did you know you loved me?" she asked.

"I have known for a long time." he said.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked.

"I was... afraid of rejection." he said.

"Wow. You afraid? Well that fear was unjustified. I love you as well. I have for a while." she said.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked.

"I was afraid of rejection." she said, fiddling with her hair.

Sesshomaur smiled, she had the same fear as he. The hair she had been fiddling with he moved it from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome put her hand on the spot he kissed and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"That was the first kiss I have recieved from the man I love." she said.

He decided to give her her first kiss of the night on the mouth. It was long and breathtaking. When he pulled away she was panting.

"Ohh." she breathed.

"Come with me miko." he said.

She followed him over to the edge of the woods and he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Mokomoko wrapped its' way around her, warming her up.

"Sleep miko. We will leave in the morning. You can let your friends know that we are together." he said.

She nodded and mumbled her thanks against his chest. After she had fallen asleep Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and recited the first stanza of her song.

_"Somewhere out there _

_Beneath the pale moonlight _

_Someones thinking of me _

_And loving me tonight" he said._

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Only you are here miko. There will never be a "somewhere out there" between us again." he said.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a little oneshot. If you like it reveiw and if not don't review.**


End file.
